The Plague Dogs
The Plague Dogs is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 3rd September 1998. Description From the team that brought you Watership Down to the screen-a poignant, beautifully animated adaptation of another Richard Adams' best seller The Plague Dogs. Put through harrowing scientific experiments, two dogs escape from an animal research laboratory only to be mercilessly hunted down like criminals when the deadly virus they carry threatens to infect the whole country. Adams' moving plea for animal rights features the voices of John Hurt, James Bolam, Judy Geeson and music by Alan Price. Cast Trailers and info Opening # The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot (Coming Soon) # Air Bud (Coming Soon to Video) # Jack Frost (Coming Soon to Video) # The King and I (Coming Soon to Video) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero and Up, Up and Away, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah and Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Available Now) # Mulan (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1992 (Heigh-Ho, The Bare Necessities, I Love to Laugh, Under the Sea and Disneyland Paris) # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh with Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Fun and Games, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, and Disney's Storybook Favourites with The Ugly Duckling # Walt Disney Classics 1998 (Short version) (Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Richie Rich (Available to Own on Video) # The Jungle Book (Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Shiloh (Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (Available to Own on Video) # Disney Christmas Videos (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Swallows and Amazons (Coming Soon to Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # The Railway Children (Available to Own on Video) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # Space Jam (Available to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (2x videos) (Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (UK Teaser Trailer) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # Screen Legends 1986 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends and Henry's Cat) # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (It's a Wonderful Life, Rebecca, High Noon, Ring of Bright Water, Duel in the Sun, The Quiet Man, Rio Grande, Sands of Iwo Jima, Dark Command, Wake of the Red Witch, Flying Tigers, The Touch of Mink, Indiscreet, Operation Petticoat, Father Goose, Bringing Up Baby, The Green is Greener, Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart, Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows, Duran, Queen, Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many videos) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Sesame Street Videos (Sing-Along, Get Up and Dance, Sleepy Time Songs and Stories, Big Bird's Story Time, Learning to Share, and Telling the Truth) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Free Willy (Available to Own on Video) # Sesame Street (Long - Available Now on Video) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) # The Three Caballeros (On Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Black Beauty (Available to Own on Video) # A Bug's Life (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green (Available to Own on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 (Friend Like Me) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) Gallery THE-PLAGUE-DOGS-1982-animated-film-1988-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover THE-PLAGUE-DOGS-1982-animated-film-1988-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.